Summer Romance- Pokemon Style?
by Inspired by My Dreams
Summary: Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and Drew's little sister Jamie are going to spend their summer at Drew's beautiful summer home. But some surprises may turn this whole summer upside down for these teens. What will happen? Will there be adventure? Will there be drama? And most importantly, will there be… love? Read to find out! ORS, IS, PS, CS, OC x Blue Oak
1. Chapter 1: Some Unexpected Surprises

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors!

Candice: Jamie doesn't own Pokemon, the characters, or anything in this story except the plot )and her OC, Jamie, named after her :)

Me: Thank you! And, this chapter will be kinda short! The others will be much better!

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

* * *

"Guess what?!" May Maple screamed to her friends Gary Oak, Dawn Berlitz, Ash Ketchum. and Leaf Green. The four teens, who were sitting on the grass outside their school, Pokemon High, were playing cards and chatting. They looked up at their brown haired friend.

"Torchic butt," Gary grunted. May rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Anyway, Drew has this huge summer home in the woods, and he says it's really beautiful! And he's gonna invite you guys, Misty, Paul, and me to go there for the summer! What do you guys say?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm game," Gary said.

"Me too," Leaf added.

"I'm free," Dawn grinned.

"I'll go... will there be any food?" Ash asked stupidly. Just then, Misty appeared and slapped his head.

"Of course there'll be food, you dimwit," Misty said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, my sisters said they can handle the gym while I'm gone." Just then, May's phone beeped.

"Paul says he can come, too," May said happily. "Anyway, tomorrow's the last day of school. Meet me at Drew's place tomorrow at two (they get out at eleven), 'kay guys?" Everyone grumbled in agreement.

* * *

**Dawn**

The last bell of the day rang, and I quickly gathered my belongings and hurried out of the classroom. I walked out of the front doors and had my Togekiss fly me to my house in Twinleaf Town. "Hi mom!" I sang, skipping into the house.

"Hi honey," Mom said, giving me a smile. "What's up? Why so excited?" I told her. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Why don't you go pack your things?" I nodded and raced up the stairs to my room.

"Let's see..." I murmured, grabbing a pink suitcase. I began to shove things in. "Hairbrush, skirts, leggings, tops, jewelry, makeup kit..." I rambled on and on and on, and eventually, the suitcase was filled. I tried closing it. It didn't budge. After a few tries, it closed. I was a pro. My suitcases always overflowed. I flopped onto my bed.

"Dawn! Time for dinner!" Mom called.

"Coming!" After a slice of pizza, I went into my room and threw myself onto the bed. I was exhausted. It was time to sleep...

* * *

**Gary**

The last day of school had finally come. I couldn't wait to kick back and relax at Drew's place. I got in the car I had just received for my eighteenth birthday and drove off to grab a burger before heading to Drew's house. I rang the doorbell, and Drew appeared. "Hey," he said coolly, letting me in. Leaf, Ash, Misty, May and Dawn were already there.

Leaf is hot. I can say that about anyone, but Leaf is special... Ash is oblivious and a bit stupid. Misty is violent. Dawn is preppy. Paul is an ass- or can be. May is okay. Drew is cocky and annoying. That's how I view all of my friends. Just then, Paul walked through the door, scowling as usual.

"You look excited," Drew said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Paul said, frown lines deepening. "Are we gonna get out of this stupid place or what?" And a young girl, about 15 years old, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, suddenly appeared and slapped Paul across the face.

"Watch your mouth," she hissed. Leaf raised her eyebrows.

"Um... she's my younger sister," Drew blurted. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't tell your friends you had a sister?!" she screeched, slapping her brother across the face. Misty laughed.

"Gosh, I like this girl already, she's just like me," Misty giggled.

"Anyway, this little brat has to come along with us, or else my mother will ground me for weeks," Drew grumbled, earning another slap from the girl.

"Shut up! Let's just get out of here!" With that, she grabbed her suitcases and went out the door.

"Weirdo," Drew muttered. May looked at the green-haired boy questioningly.

"Something wrong between you guys?" she asked him. Drew shook her off.

"Nah. Anyway, let's get out of here. Don't wanna keep that little brat waiting."

"IT'S JAMIE!" "Jamie" yelled from outside.

"Idiot." Drew stormed out the door, looking quite not as joyful as before. The rest of followed. That was an interesting event...

* * *

**May**

I can't believe it! We were really gonna go! This is gonna be so much fun! "Hurry up Drew, drive faster!" I whined. The nine of us plus our luggage was in the LaRousse's large van, with twelve seats. When I got on here, I was just like, 'Holy crap of Arceus! This is awesome!'

"Shut up," Drew replied, still focusing on the road. I sighed. Misty and Ash were arguing about who knows what. Drew was driving. Dawn was trying to fix her hair in the rear-view mirror without being noticed. Paul was scowling at the road ahead. Gary was trying to flirt with Leaf. Leaf was trying not to explode in annoyance. And Jamie was on her PokeGear, texting someone. Everyone had something to do, while I, May Maple, was just sitting there!

"Watcha doin'?" Gary asked, leaning closer Jamie, who instantly closed her PokeGear.

"YOU DARE GET IN MY BUBBLE?!" she yelled. Gary backed away slowly. Man, that girl was fiery. Suddenly, my PokeNav beeped. It was a text from Drew.

'Sorry, Jamie isn't usually like this, she recently broke up with her boyfriend and has been acting like a whore for a couple of days.'

'It's fine. I understand. I can tell she's a nice girl, but I can also tell there's something a bit off about her too.'

'Good.' I looked up to see Drew smiling at me a bit through the rear-view mirror. My heart fluttered. I had been crushing on Drew LaRousse for a long time now, not like he'd ever like me back.

* * *

"KYAAA! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" I yelled. The LaRousse's summer home loomed above us. It was amazing! It was two stories high, right next to a beautiful beach with sparkling white sand and lovely crystal-clear water. Jamie barely looked up from her PokeGear.

"Oh, we're here? Yeah, yeah, okay..." Dawn sighed in pleasure.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said dreamily.

"Wow..." was all Misty could get out of that mouth of hers. Drew calmly got out of the car and opened the trunk, revealing our bags and suitcases.

"Get your stuff and take it to the door," he instructed. I grabbed my red suitcase and my red duffel bag as the others retrieved their stuff. Drew rummaged around in his pockets. Jamie sighed.

"My sweet idiot of a big brother, you dropped your keys when you were getting out of the car. Take them," she said, thrusting the keys at Drew. Drew rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Go find yourselves a room you like," Drew grunted. "Just don't pick the one with yellow walls, that's Jamie's room." Everyone gulped. No one wanted to mess with that 15 year-old.

The seven of us went up the stairs and into the hallway- and we ran into a problem. "DREW!" Gary yelled, running up and down the stairs, checking all around the house to make sure there hadn't been any mistakes. "THERE ARE ONLY FIVE BEDROOMS!"

"WHAT?!" Drew yelled, thundering up the stairs. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT THERE WERE MORE THAN THAT! THAT MEANS THERE AREN'T ENOUGH ROOMS FOR JAMIE AND THE EIGHT OF US!"

"What now?!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew sighed.

"Only solution. We need to share rooms," he said. Everyone groaned.

* * *

**Leaf**

DANG IT DANG IT DANG IT! Oh why Arceus, why aren't there enough rooms for Jamie and the eight of us?! Now, we had to pick our roommate from a hat! Shit! "Okay, Dawn, pick a name from the hat," Drew said. Dawn picked a piece of paper from the hat and wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Really, Arceus, really?!" she screamed up to the ceiling. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PARTNER ME WITH PAUL?!"

"Look, troublesome, I'm just as happy as you are," Paul grunted, leaving the room.

"...well then, May, pick one." May drew a name from the hat and slapped her forehead.

"Ugh." She left as well.

"Misty, your turn." Misty took a name from that hat- and sighed.

"Well, can't always be lucky," she said, leaving. Now I was the only girl left.

"Leaf, choose." _Please don't give me Gary, please don't give me Gary, a girl, please, a girl, _I thought. I took a name from the hat and read the name to myself, _Gary Oak. _HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS! WHY?!

* * *

**Drew**

"Why was I such an idiot, why?" I rambled, slapping my forehead. May had chosen my name from the hat- which I didn't find too bad. Thing was, I had a crush on her... sort of. Now that she would ever like me back. We have been rivals since we were ten.

"DREW! THERE IS ONLY ONE FREAKIN' BED IN HERE!" I heard Leaf screech. Damn. Thing was, I had never been to this place, only my sister had ever stayed here. I didn't know there was a shortage of things around here.

"DREW! THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY!" I heard Ash yell. Oh Arceus.

"DREW! THERE'S ONLY ONE CLOSET IN HERE!" Dawn screamed. Ugh.

"DREW! THERE'S NO SHAMPOO OR CONDITIONER ANYWHERE!" Misty called.

"DREW! THERE'S NO SPACE FOR ME TO STORE MY HAIR PRODUCTS!" Gary shouted.

"DREW! WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BLANKET ON THE BED?!" Paul said quite angrily. Uh oh. Right now, the only people who hadn't complained were Jamie and May.

"JUST SHUT UP WITH THE 'DREW'S' ALREADY! I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OF THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN, OKAY?!" I yelled back at them. Man, if things don't improve, this summer is gonna end up terrible.


	2. Chapter 2: Truths Exposed

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors.

Falkner: Jamie doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, only her OC Jamie and the plot line.

Me: Thank you!

Whitney: Jamie, why're you talking to my boyfriend?

Falkner: I'm not your boyfriend...

Me: Um... okay then. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! And Whitney, stop being so overprotective.

Whitney: MEANIE!

Me: Like I care.

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

* * *

**Misty**

Ash and I had to share a room for the summer. I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, but he's the densest person I know, I swear. Okay, okay, I may have a crush on him. I've dropped a ton of hints, too. But he doesn't even realize. He just thinks that I think of him as a friend. "What the hell?!" I heard Gary yell.

"What's wrong now?!" I heard Drew snap angrily.

"LEAFY! STOP HOGGING THE BED! IT'S MINE TOO, YA KNOW!" Gary shouted.

"Like I would ever let you sleep in the same bed as me!" I heard Leaf say. "Knowing you, you would try to do me in the middle of the night, you jerk! And don't call me Leafy! Fuck you."

"Hey!" Things were getting pretty bad. Everyone was pissed off at each other, except May and Jamie, who haven't say a word since we got here.

The arguments continued when finally, everything went quiet. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas- a light blue tank top and a pair of white pajama shorts. I crawled into bed as Ash climbed in on the other side. Not that I cared. That guy was so dense, he probably doesn't even know what doing it was. "Night Mist," he said casually, like he didn't care.

"Night, Ash," I answered. We turned away from each other. As I closed my eyes, I thought: _Awkward._

* * *

"Okay! Where do we head? The woods for nature and hiking, or the beach for um... everything?" May asked brightly the next morning. The nine of us were sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast. Ash and May were pigging out as usual.

"The beach!" Dawn said. The guys groaned.

"No, the woods sound more flattering right now," Drew complained. May hit his arm playfully.

"Then it's decided! We're going to the beach!" May said.

"I hate the beach. I hate bikinis. I hate the perverts there. I'm with the guys on this one," Jamie said.

"Too bad! We're going to the beach!" Dawn insisted.

"Fine. But don't expect me to tan. I'll just write my music there," Jamie said. As she left, I raised my eyebrows at Drew.

"Your sister writes music?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he replied. "You know, you better put on your disguises. You don't want paparazzi showing up at the beach because the famous band Angel's Harmony is there, right?" We all nodded.

"What about you guys? The Heartbreakers are pretty famous too," Leaf pointed out.

"We don't care, Leafy. We like the attention anyway," Gary said, winking at Leaf.

"You mean YOU do," Paul grunted. Man, I forget that that guy is even here sometimes.

* * *

**Jamie**

Ugh. The beach. I hate that place. At least I'll be able to write m music there. I had been working on a song. One about my ex, a guy named Hilbert. He moved away a couple months ago, and it just didn't work out. He was a player in the beginning, and he cheated on me. I was expecting it, though, but i was still crushed. We broke up a few days ago. And then he came back, saying he wanted me back. I refused, of course. But I wasn't really over him. The nine of us walked down to the beach after getting ready. I was wearing a blue bikini underneath my clothes, just in case Drew "accidentally" pushes me into the water again. I sat down with my guitar after quickly putting on sunscreen and began.

******"Jar Of Hearts" By Christina Perri**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

I sighed as I finished my song and put down my guitar. "That was really good, Jamie," a voice said behind me. May, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty, Angel's Harmony, was standing behind me. Yup, my brother has famous friends, and his band, the Heartbreakers are actually pretty famous as well.

"Thanks," I said. I began to put my guitar back in the case when Misty stopped me.

"Wait," she said. "Do you have any more songs? We'd love to hear them." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," I said, smiling a tiny bit.

**"A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri**

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Was that for your boyfriend?" Dawn asked me. I shook my head.

"Actually, it wasn't. It was for this guy I used to like before Hilbert and I started dating," I answered.

"Who is it?" May asked sneakily.

"None of your business," I snapped. They laughed.

"Jamie, you have a lot of talent," Leaf remarked. "Do you want to record those singles when we get back? You can do it at our recording studio. We can convince them." My eyes widened.

"Really?! I was actually thinking of doing an album though, if that's okay..."

"Of course," Misty said. I smiled at them.

"Thanks, guys."

"One more song, please?" May begged. I began to strum my guitar again.

"Okay."

**"You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That can light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you,_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

"Again, who is that for?" May asked.

"Again, it's none of your business," I retorted. We all laughed.

"Jamie, put down that stupid guitar of yours and go swimming or something," Drew said, appearing in front of us.

"Don't tell me what to do, Grasshead," I answered hotly.

"Jerk."

"Palm tree."

"Baby."

"Fringeface."

"Adopted child." At this, my eyes widened. How dare he!

"Shut up, _LaRousse._" Drew looked shocked. I spun on my heel and ran back to the house. Luckily, I have keys, or I would've been very embarrassed.

* * *

**Drew**

"Drew, why are you so offended? Your last name is LaRousse." Gary looked at me weirdly.

"No it's not," I snapped. "It's Hayden. I keep telling people that. My dad just thinks he owns LaRousse City, so we somehow ended c,being called the LaRousses. Somehow."

"Drew," May said. "You know you just made your sister mad, right?" My eyes widened. Uh oh. Jamie Hayden, NOT LaRousse, was mad. That can't be good.

"I'm outta here!" I said, running back toward the summer house. "You guys come back when you're ready!" For some reason, our latest hit single ran through my head. I wrote it for my ex. Man I hate that girl.

**"Grenade" By Bruno Mars**

_Easy come, easy go_  
_That's just how you live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open_  
_Why were they open?_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman_  
_That's just what you are_  
_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is..._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_[Bridge:]_  
_If my body was on fire_  
_Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_[Chorus:]_  
_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Oh, you'd never do the same_  
_Oh, no no no_

I found myself quietly singing the lyrics as I approached Jamie's room. I knocked on her door. Jamie came and opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Y-yes Drew?" she asked.

"Jamie, we need to talk," I said. Just then, her PokeGear rang. She picked it up and set it on speakerphone. She motioned for me to come in. I did and I closed the door behind me.

"Hello?" she said.

"Jamie? It's me, Hil-" Jamie slammed her PokeGear shut and looked innocently up at me.

"Yeah?

"You're a psycho, you know that?"

"And what if I am?" she asked. Then, she sighed. "Sorry i've been such a bitch. I swear I don't mean to. But... all this drama is driving me nuts, I guess."

"It's fine. Really. Let's get back to the others."

"Sure."

* * *

REVIEW AND THE UPDATES WILL COME SOONER! :) REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you liked it! :D

-Jamie


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets of the Past

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors.

Winona (Man, she's awesome): Jamie doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, only her OC Jamie and the plot line.

Me: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

* * *

**Drew**

"Jamie, where's your guitar?" I asked her.

"I left it back at the house. I'm gonna go swimming, okay? Bye Drewy," she said, calling me by my annoying pet name she had made up for me. She stole a kiss on my cheek and ran off to the water.

I just stood there thinking, the fuck? Jamie Hayden wanted to go swimming and not play her guitar? That was a first. I walked up to Ash, Paul, and Gary, who were playing beach volleyball.

"Finally," Gary said, relieved. "For the first time in my life, I was losing to Ashy-Boy." Ash pouted.

"Okay, okay, let's pound 'em, Gary," I said, getting on his side, ready to beat Plumhead and Ashy-Boy.

* * *

"Drew," Gary said. We had just finished our volleyball game. Ash and Paul lost by a landslide, partially because Paul wasn't really helping Ash, much to his dismay.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"...Your sister is adopted, right?" I stiffened.

"Yeah," I said again, cautiously. Gary suddenly got shifty-eyed. "What?"

"You know how Blue and I got amnesia when I was seven and he was five? And do you remember how Blue got it again when he was fourteen?" he asked. I nodded. "See, parts of my past have been coming back, and I remember everything. And Jamie was in those parts. How old was she when your parents adopted her?"

"When she was almost fourteen at Pallet Town Orphanage. She's been with the family for about a year now. But what does Jamie have to do with your memories?" I asked him.

"She and Blue were best friends," he confessed. "I thought she looked familiar, but I didn't know she was adopted." My heart dropped. So those songs she had written had been about Blue! Fuck this. My sister loved the younger brother of a player. Well, this was just swell.

"That's cool," I said calmly. "But what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you that Blue has gotten back some of his memories when he was thirteen. And he wrote a song as well, before he lost his memories again and Jamie disappeared," Gary said rather impatiently. I raised my eyebrows.

"Your point?" I asked just to annoy him.

"My player of a brother likes your sister," he said, trying not to explode. So it was true.

"Damn. Your brother is a player too?" I groaned.

"So what if he is?" Gary demanded in an offended tone.

"It means this "Blue Oak likes my sister thing" is basically that he likes her for her looks and all he wants to do is screw her and get the hell out of here," I snapped.

"Hey, not my fault it isn't Green that likes her. He's the only decent one out of the three boys of the Oak family," he said nonchalantly. I death-glared him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Keep Blue away from my sister or he's as good as dead," I said menacingly. Gary raised his hands in surrender.

"You're more like her father than her brother," he remarked.

"That's because our father is too busy trying to make money to care about us!" Paul and Ash looked a bit uncomfortable as they listened in on the conversation. Gary then spilled most of Jamie's past for me right there.

"And then her parents died and she was taken to an orphanage where you guys adopted her," he finished. "And Blue doesn't remember anything about Jamie." I stared him down.

"Keep your brother away from my sister or he's dead," I repeated.

"Man you're overprotective," Gary commented.

"Because I care about her," I snapped.

"And about that. Why are you guys so close after one year of living together?" I ignored him.

"None of your business," I snapped angrily, flicking my hair.

* * *

**Leaf**

"Guys, it's four o'clock already. We better go find the boys," I said, after checking my watch. We packed up our stuff and we were about to leave when a voice whispered in my ear,

"We're right here, Leafy." I whirled and punched the object on instinct. Turns out that I punched Gary Oak, my roommate. Whatever. I didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"Gary Shigeru Oak! What the hell?!" I screamed in his face.

"Says the person who punched me in the face!" Gary argued back.

"Fuck you!" He tapped my lips with his index finger.

"Such ugly words coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours," he said, smirking. I pushed him away furiously, trying not let a blush come onto my face.

"Whatever." Truth was, I kind of liked him. But he was a playboy. If I show anything soft for him, next thing I know, I'll be screwed by him and left probably pregnant with HIS baby, which I have to raise on my own.

"Has anyone seen Jamie?" Ash inquired.

"No, I only saw her go near the water," May said. And so, the eight of walked toward the water just in time to see Jamie come onto shore in a light blue bikini.

"Are we going home yet? I'm exhausted," she said.

"Yeah, we were just about to go," Drew said, glaring at Gary. What was his problem? Suddenly, a guy with spiky brown hair and forest-green eyes just like Gary appeared, looking shocked. Jamie took a step back and mumbled something.

"Gary?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled at Gary.

"I could ask you the same, Blue," Gary spat. Sibling rivalry much? I had met Blue before. He was a real ass. He was fifteen, like his twin brother Green, who I liked a lot more.

"I'm out with my girlfriend," he began.

"That slut Isabelle?" Gary said, raising his eyebrows. "You know Gramps doesn't approve of her." Blue rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't need to know that I'm still going out with her."

"What do you see in that whore?"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend!" Gary let out a bitter laugh.

"And why would I be jealous? At least I don't screw every girl I see. Plus, why would you take her all the way out here? It's a two hour drive. And where is that whore of yours?" Wait, Gary doesn't screw people? What? Blue scowled.

"She's with her friends." As if on cue, five girls appeared. One had black hair and golden eyes, who immediately fixed her attention on Paul. I saw Dawn frown slightly.

Then, one with red hair and violet eyes started to stare at Ash, and I saw Misty clench her fists.

Next, there was one with blond hair and brown eyes, who went right up to Drew and started to flirt with him. I swear I heard an angry gasp from May.

The two last girls were definitely the sluttiest. Their bikinis barely covered their _parts._ One girl, another blond with colbat eyes like Dawn's, giggled shrilly and began to make out with Blue. I was sure that I saw Jamie tense up. Finally, the last girl, with brown hair and stormy gray eyes, smirked at me before flirting with Gary. While the other girls looked jealous, Jamie was downright fuming. What was her problem? She didn't even know Blue, yet she was glaring at the couple.

* * *

**Paul**

Why was that stupid girl looking at me? Can't she show some respect? Finally, Gary's stupid brother Blue and his bitch of a girlfriend broke apart. Gary glared at his brother.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," he grumbled. We began to walk when I heard Jamie's voice yell,

"What the hell?! Let me go, you jerk!" We whirled around to see Jamie struggling against Blue. He had grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Who are you? I know you, don't I?" he snapped at her. "Well? Answer me you whore!"

"You don't know me!" Jamie yelled, breaking out of his grip and kicking him hard in the shin. The fuck? That girl was tough. "And who are you calling a whore?!"

"Your name is Stephanie Fire, isn't it?!" Jamie and Gary both paled. What the hell? Her name wasn't even close to Stephanie. Why were they so worried?

"No! My name's not Stephanie Fire! It's Jamie Hayden! Now leave me alone!" She tried to run away, but Blue grabbed her again.

"You're lying! Your name is Stephanie Fire!" he growled at her.

"It's not! Let go of me!" Blue releuctantly let her go after seeing the furious looks on our faces.

"What the hell, Blue?!" Gary yelled, stepping forward. "What in the Distortion World were you thinking?!"

"That girl! I knew her before I had my amnesia again!" Blue snapped.

"No you didn't! Why don't you get out of here? Go join your bitch and stay away from us!" Gary's voice seethed with hatred. "What happened to the Blue I know? What happened to him?" Blue scowled.

"That Blue wasn't the real me!"

"And this jerk you now are is the real you? Get out of here," Gary said in a voice of deadly calm. Blue gave one last scowl and took off to his whore.

"What... in the freakin... hell... is wrong with him?" Jamie said quietly. Gary locked eyes with the girl.

"Jamie, we need to talk," he said. Fuck this whole vacation. I should've never come along. I have to room with Troublesome the drama queen and listen to this whole Blue and Jamie thing. Stupid.

* * *

**Jamie**

"Gary, he remembers, doesn't he?" I asked him. He nodded. "And when did he turn into such a... such a..."

"Asshole?" Gary suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah..."

"Ever since he forgot about his past for the second time," Gary said. "Then some girls swooped in and took him away because you were gone."

"But why is he just... ugh?!"

"Because the Oak boys are too attractive."

"Shut up," I said, punching him hard in the stomach. He winced.

"You've got some muscle," he said, rubbing the sore spot. I smirked.

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"You know why he called you Stephanie Fire, right?" I shook my head.

"Your middle name is Stephanie, and I bet in those flashbacks, he only caught your middle name."

"And he remembers my last name too?"

"Yeah, he does, unfortunately. Which means that one day, he'll make the connection that you're related to the Pokemon Master Red."

"What do I do now?" I said, sighing.

"He'll stay away from you. Because Drew is too overprotective of you." I smiled a tiny bit.

"That's true."

"Oh, and I have something to show you, Jamie," Gary began.

"What is it?" He pulled out a few crumpled papers from his pocket.

"Blue wrote this song. I'm pretty sure it's for you." My heart skipped a beat. Blue wrote me a song. I took the papers from Blue and read the song.

**"Best Friend" By Jason Chen **

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._  
_Ever since we were five, baby._  
_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._  
_Didn't know it back then._

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_Back when we were so innocent_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I dont know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_Through all the dudes that came by_  
_And all the nights that you'd cry._  
_Girl I was there right by your side._  
_How could I tell you I loved you_  
_When you were so happy_  
_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_When we were so innocent._

_[Chorus]_

_I know it sounds crazy_  
_That you'd be my baby._  
_Girl you mean that much to me._

_And nothing compares when_  
_We're lighter than air and_  
_We don't wanna come back down._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_  
_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_  
_You'd fall in love with your best friend_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_  
_**Ever since we were five baby.**_

"Wha-wha...?"

"Face it, Jamie. Blue really loved you before he had amnesia again."

"So he remembered all those times we had when we were five right before he had amnesia again?" Gary nodded. "And he was jealous of Gold and Barry? Those were the only ones I dated." He nodded again. "But now he's an arrogant asshole. Even worse than you." He winced.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Sorry, but seriously. If you'd stop flirting with other girls and not hit on Leaf 24/7, she'd be falling head over heels for you. She already likes you. I know it."

"I can't change who I am."

"I know, and Blue can't either. No way am I ever going to talk to him again."

"Blue still loves you, Jamie. He's starting to remember a little, and it's driving him insane."

"He doesn't love me. He loves that bitchy whore Isabelle."

"You swear a lot, you know that?"

"I've been trying to break out of the habit. But I just can't because of all my bitter memories. I just swear a lot. I can't change who I am, either, Gary. I'm a bitchy whore too. So I guess I can't say anything." I gave him a wry smile.

"You're a lot better than Isabelle. A thousand times better. I'd much rather have Blue date you than Isabelle."

"But he's not going to, now is he? He's dating Isabelle."

"If you could just tell him about you guys in the past-"

"No Gary. Let him be happy. End of discussion."

* * *

**Ash**

"Misty, I'm hungry," I whined to my roommate.

"Go make yourself something from the kitchen. We stocked up on food in the supermarket in Pastoria yesterday," she replied, sticking earbuds in her ears.

"But Misty..."

"Fine, what do you want?" Misty grudgingly said. "I'm sick and tired of your whining." I grinned at her.

"A big ice cream sundae!"

"Seriously, can you not have made that yourself?"

"Misty..."

"Go make it yourself. I'm writing a song for my ex."

"Rudy?"

"Yeah. We're probably gonna sing it for the next concert."

"Cool. Well uh... see ya later, Mist." Truth was, I wasn't hungry. I jus wanted a chance to talk to Gary. I spotted him coming out of his room. "Gary," I called.

"Yeah, Ashy-Boy?"

"H-how do you get a girl to like you?" I'm not as dense as people think. I know that I like Misty. Gary raised his eyebrows.

"You like Misty, right?" I blushed and looked down at the carpet floor. The pattern was very interesting.

"Y-y-yeah."

"She likes you, already, Ashy-Boy. Just ask her out."

"I can't." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Just do it, or she'll never know that you like her."

"I'm too scared to admit it. She'll probably pull out the mallet she always used when she was ten." Gary chuckled.

"Whatever, Ashy-Boy. Just know that when you pluck up the courage, she'll probably say yes."

"After pounding me."

"That too. You know, you're not as dense as I thought you were."

"I know."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Hey, Mist." Ash walked into the room.

"Hey, Ash. Did you get your ice cream?"

"Yeah," Ash lied.

"Cool." Misty continued to write in her songbook. "Um... do you mind if I sing my song? Just to see how it sounds?" Ash shrugged. Misty took a deep breath.

**"Roar" By Katy Perry**

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_"_What did you think?" Misty questioned the raven-haired boy.

"It sounded great, Mist," Ash said honestly. Inside, he was excited. Misty had gotten over Rudy. Maybe now, she would be his girl... No. He was too much of a chicken to ask her out. In his opinion, this was hopeless.

* * *

**Blue**

Who the hell was that girl? I could swear I have seen her before. "Blue," my girlfriend, Isabelle, whined. "You aren't paying attention to me!" I was done with her.

"We're through." I simply walked away from her, in the direction my brother and his friends have gone. Isabelle clung to my arm.

"But why? Don't you love me?" She said.

"No." I shook her off and continued to walk, leaving a shocked Isabelle behind. I had left many girls before. I wasn't too sad about leaving that whore. As much as I hate to admit it, my brother was right.

Suddenly, a huge beach house loomed over me. This had to be it. I rang the doorbell and a brunette girl with sapphire eyes and a boy with green hair and emerald eyes opened the door. They took one look at me and slammed the door.

"Wait!" I said. "I want to say sorry to Fire!" The door opened a crack.

"There is no one with the first or last name Fire here," the brunette girl said coldly.

"But that girl-" The door slammed again. This time, I waited for twenty minutes. I rang the doorbell again. This time, "Jamie" answered the door.

"Yes?" She said in a voice of deadly calm.

"Can I speak to my brother?" I blurted.

"GARY!" She yelled. "Now, bye." She turned and was about to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "Let go, you asshole!"

"No, you're staying here."

"GARY!" She yelled again. In seconds, my brother appeared.

"What the fuck, Blue? Let her go!" I loosened my grip but didn't let go. She tore her hand away anyway. Her strength reminded me of someone...

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to her. "Can you please stay?" She looked shocked. She looked at Gary, who shrugged. She stayed, but not before she pulled out a Pokeball to have at the ready.

"What do you want?" Gary asked.

"First of all, I'm sorry for being a sleazeball and an asshole," I began. "Second of all, I broke up with Isabelle and I need a place to stay." Suddenly, the boy with green hair appeared again.

"Hell to the no! You are not staying in this house!" He said. Jamie looked at him and whispered something in his ear. "Hell to the no!" He said again. She said something else. The guy sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. He can stay.

"But that means he has to stay in Jamie's room," Gary remarked.

"Hell to the no!" Now it was Jamie's turn to say it. "I never agreed to that!"

"Do you want to kick him out or what, Jamie?" The green-haired guy said.

"Fine," she grumbled. She stormed off.

"Gary, can you leave for a second?" The green-haired guy asked. Gary shrugged and walked away. He closed the front door and cornered me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I spluttered.

"Listen," he growled. "There are some rules you need to follow around here. You must know that I'm very protective of my sister." I gulped and nodded.

"1. No hitting on my sister.

2. Don't talk to her unless she talks to you first or if it's an emergency.

3. Don't do ANYTHING to her of you want to ever see the light of day ever again. You got that, Oak?" I nodded. "Do you have your stuff?" I held up the backpack I was carrying. It was blue, of course. "Good. Find Jamie's room and get out of my face. Remember those rules. Step one toe out of line and you're out. Got it?" I nodded again and made a run for it.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Blue finally chose to peek in the right room. In the other ones, he had met a grumpy purple haired dude, in another, a violent red haired girl who tried to hit him with a mallet, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes who looked like she wanted to punch him, and the brunette girl with blue eyes from before who growled angrily at him. They all exclaimed the same thing: "What the hell are you doing here?!"

At long last, he saw the dark-haired hazel-eyed girl reading a book on her bed. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "C-c-can we start over?" She looked up. "I'm really sorry, _Jamie_."

"Sure," she said, smiling. _Man, she has an amazing smile, _he thought. "Blue? Are you there?"

"Uh... yeah." He said. "Hi, I'm Blue Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, brother of Gary and Green Oak. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jamie Hayden," she began, purposely skipping her middle name. "Sister of Drew Hayden, bass player of the famous band the Heartbreakers." He held out his hand to her.

"Friends?" He asked. She took his outstreched hand and shook it.

"Friends."

* * *

This took forever! There was a bit of PokeShipping here, and an OldRivalShipping moment, and I'm sorry there was no ContestShipping or IkariShipping! There will be more in the next chapter, I promise! Review, please! Bye!

-Jamie


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy?

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors.

Volkner: Jamie doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, only her OC Jamie and the plot line.

Me: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

**Blue: 15, freshman**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Paul, why do you call me Troublesome?" The bluenette asked her purple-haired roommate.

"Because you're troublesome, Troublesome. Now get into bed and sleep. I'm going to sleep too," Paul ordered her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Plumhead!" Dawn snapped.

"Whatever. Get in bed." Dawn huffed angrily and obeyed his orders, disappearing into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Troublesome, why are you wearing a bra to sleep?" Paul asked indignantly, trying to keep a blush off his face. Dawn glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"First of all, it's summer and it's hot. Second, I sometimes sleep in my bra when I FEEL LIKE IT. Third, don't order me around. And fourth, why are YOU sleeping shirtless?

"Tch. Whatever, Troublesome." The two of them climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn was lying on something rock-hard. She shifted herself trying to make herself comfortable but it didn't work. Giving up, she got out of bed, sighing. Suddenly, she realized what she had been lying on- Paul's chest. Her face flushed red... and suddenly, she heard giggles. She turned to see May, Leaf, Misty, and Jamie. She screamed, waking Paul up.

"What the hell, May?! You ruined it!" Leaf hissed.

"What the hell, Troublesome?!" Paul yelled, leaping out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom. Dawn scowled at the four girls.

"Oh my Arceus! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Dawn yelled at them. Leaf shot her a sly look.

"So... do you and Paul do something last night?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at Dawn's bra and recalling that Paul had been shirtless.

"N-n-no! It was hot last night so I slept in my bra!" Dawn defended herself.

"Mmhmm," all four girls said.

"I swear!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you, Dawn. You're smarter than that." May smiled.

"Yeah..." The five girls went downstairs to get breakfast. Usually, they made the boys do it, but today, none of them were awake.

"I'll cook..." Jamie grumbled, heading toward the fridge.

* * *

**Jamie**

As the other girls went to go wake the boys, I opened the refrigerator and found something strange. There was a perfect breakfast for ten filling up most of the refrigerator. Each of the ten plates had a Post It with a name on it. Ash and May's plates had four eggs each, with five pieces of bacon and three hash browns. That was a lot of food...

On the plates labeled Gary, Paul, Drew, and Blue there were three eggs, three pieces of bacon, and two hash browns.

Finally, on the plates labeled Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and Jamie were two eggs, two pieces of bacon, end two hash browns. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. "Hungry?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Blue.

"Yeah... did you make this?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, thank you. It's quite hard to make breakfast every morning because Ash and May eat so much. I'm really sorry you had to get up so early."

"What? No, Blue Oak is the cooking master. I made all that in twenty minutes," he bragged.

"Cooking? You like bragging so much that you brag about your _cooking skills_? Really dude? Anyone can make this kind of stuff, you know." Blue flushed. "Well, cooking master Oak, let's just see how this tastes."

* * *

**May**

I sighed in frustration. I tried to wake up Drew for the billionth time, but he didn't budge. I had hit him. I had kicked him hard in the crotch. My specialty is doing that. I had messed up his hair. I think I even broke one of his fingers from cracking it... now there was only one thing that would wake this guy up...

I sighed again as I leaned toward his face... and well... you know. Kissed him. His eyes snapped open and I tried to pull away, but I felt someone push me down.

"May! Drew! You know you're both enjoying it, why not do it a little longer?" A voice that I recognized as Jamie's giggled. Oh no. She had Superhuman strength.

"Mmmfh Am lef s o," I mumbled against Drew's mouth.

"Uh, no," came her reply

"Mmfh Am stof Imna punsh ou," Drew mumbled.

"You're gonna punish me? I'd like to see how," Jamie replied.

"Mmmmmfh," both of us groaned at the same time.

"So, why did you kiss Drew in the first place, May?" Jamie rambled innocently.

"If ou ust o, I ws rying to wsake im up," I said, sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah, he's a heavy sleeper, that one," Jamie giggled.

"Mmfh Am, I cans brehs," Drew groaned.

"Fine," Jamie said reluctantly, releasing us from her clutches. I instantly sat up.

"JAMIE!" Drew and I yelled.

"Ehehe...sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What happened to cooking breakfast?" I asked her, getting of the bed.

"Um... Blue took care of that," she replied, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"..." Drew was speechless, for once. "What the fuck...? Why did he bother...?"

"I dunno... anyway, come out when you guys are ready for breakfast, 'kay?" Jamie awkwardly left the room. Drew me.

"Do you...?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think he cooked breakfast this morning to try and impress Jamie," I guessed. Drew sprang up from the bed.

"What?! August, what are you talking about?!" He choked.

"The name's May. M-A-Y. Relax, grasshead, it's not such a big deal."

"Yes it is, July! If Jamie falls for him again... no no no no..." Drew had been acting strange- not at all like his usual arrogant self. It was... weird. Like, really weird.

"It's MAY! Cabbage hair, relax. Jamie's a strong girl. She's not gonna fall for someone just because they cooked breakfast for her." It was true. This was ridiculous.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Gary Shigeru Oak! Get your lazy butt off the bed!" The green eyed brunette yelled at her roommate.

"Sorry, beautiful, but either sleep or leave me alone," Gary mumbled.

"Hell to the no! Wigglytuff, Hyper Voice!" Let's just say that the spiky haired boy's ears were ringing the entire morning.

* * *

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum! Wake up!" Misty yelled in the raven-haired boy's ear. No response. "Guess I have no other choice..." The redhead pulled out her mallet and hit Ash in the head with it. "WAKE UP!"

"A few more minutes, Mommy!" Ash screamed as he sat up quickly. "Ehehe... sorry, Misty," he said to a ticked off redhead.

"ASH!"

* * *

"Okay, so just grab your breakfast from the fridge, you guys," Jamie said.

"Did you make this?" Gary looked at his plate.

"I did," Blue interrupted.

"You did?" Leaf looked skeptical.

"Yes."

"Jamie, did he?" Ash asked.

"You don't trust me?"

"Nope," everyone said.

"And he did make breakfast, Ash," Jamie added.

"Cool." He and May dug in while the rest of us sweat dropped.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Blue demanded. "I didn't put food poisoning in it or anything." Slowly, they all began to eat.

"This is actually... pretty good," Dawn admitted.

"Yeah," Gary said. Everyone agreed except Paul, who kept silent, and Drew, who looked furious as he ate.

"Okay, I'm off to the woods. Bye." Leaf left in a hurry.

"What's with her?" Gary mumbled.

"Why do you care?" Drew raised an eyebrow at him. Gary flushed.

"No reason."

"I'm going too. I need exercise to work off this big breakfast," Jamie said, disappearing.

"Where did she go?" Blue muttered.

"You don't need to know," Misty said snappishly. As the rest finished up their breakfast, the girls headed to the woods, and the boys went to the beach.

* * *

"I'm feeling horny," Blue grumbled to his brother. "Do you think Ja-"

"No, Jamie'll never think twice about having sex with _you,_" Gary said, rolling his eyes._  
_

"But I'm booooored," Blue replied, dragging out the word.

"Go get back together with your bitch and hook up with her. Leave Jamie alone," Gary growled.

"Why're you so protective of her all of a sudden?" Blue asked.

"Because she's my best friend's sister." Blue scowled.

"But Jamie has a hotter body than Isabelle," Blue whined.

"How do you know that she has such a body?" Gary asked, raising his eyebrows. Blue got shifty-eyed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"None of your business," Blue snapped.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**Blue went downstairs and heard noises behind a door that he had never entered. Curious, he opened the door, and saw exercise equipment everywhere. He immediately stepped back when he realized he was staring at Jamie, who was wearing just a sports bra and tight black short-shorts. The scariest thing was, she was glaring daggers at him.**_

_**"What?" she said irritably. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm an athlete. I need to keep in shape." She headed toward the treadmill and started running at what looked like a million miles per hour. Blue was speechless. This girl was in better shape than he was.**_

_**Her six-pack was visible and looked a lot more defined than his own. Her legs were much more muscular than his as well, although it was in a much more feminine way. It was actually funny.**_

_**"Can you go away?" Jamie asked him, still running. "I need to focus." Blue didn't answer. He was staring at her again. "OH MY ARCEUS! GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!" Jamie jumped off the treadmill, turned it off, and slipped a blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants and went to the benchpress.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"There! I put on some clothes! Now can ya go away already?" **_

_**"No. I'm supposed to tell you that dinner's ready." Jamie rolled her eyes and released her long brown hair from its loose bun.**_

_**"Fine. I'm going to take a shower. Smell ya later." Blue froze. That's what he said to people. She disappeared up the stairs. Blue just stared. **_

_**All he got from this experience is that Jamie has the hottest body he had ever seen. **_

* * *

"Earth to Blue Oak! Did you peek in on her shower?" Gary asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" Blue yelled, surprised.

"Well then..."

"Okay, okay, I'll just go hook up with someone else," Blue grumbled.

"Why don't you take a break from screwing girls and just hang out with us guys?" Gary asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Nah," Blue replied. "Smell ya later." He disappeared.

* * *

**Gary**

Ash, Drew, and Paul came over and we began to play volleyball. The girls from yesterday appeared a few minutes later. I mentally smirked.

"Hi," said the girl that was staring at Paul yesterday. "My name's Becca. It's really nice to meet you." She made googly-eyes at Paul. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Tch." Paul ignored her, which made Becca pout.

"Hey," said the girl that was interested in Ash yesterday. "My name's Ariana." She smiled as Ash sent her a goofy grin. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Ash does that to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Laura." Laura began flirting with Drew again.

"I'm Marilyn," said the last girl. Man, she was hot...

"My friends call me Gary," I said with a flirty smile. "But you can call me any time." A classic. Marilyn flushed.

I saw, that last girl, Isabelle, with Blue about thirty feet away. She was trying to get Blue to hook up with her again, but Blue was ignoring her for some reason. What was his problem? Just a few seconds ago, he wanted to screw someone...

"I don't love you," I heard Blue mutter to Isabelle.

"Then who do you love?!"

"There's someone else." I was shocked at the sincerity in his voice. I know who it was. Jamie.

As I continued to flirt with Marilyn pretty much mindlessly, I remembered Leaf. Leaf... oh Arceus, was that her over there with Misty, May, Dawn and Jamie?

"Hello," Leaf called coldly to us. "We're back from our hike."

"We'll be at the house," Misty said in just icy a tone. The five left, and I found myself guilty, still with this girl I just met.

Why did this feel different with Leaf? I mean, I like her, for real, I guess, but... why?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Guys, Elesa wants us at the recording studio ASAP," Misty told us. "And she wants to know if Jamie will consider getting a contract to join Angel's Harmony!" The empty cup Jamie had been holding dropped onto the floor. The younger brunette was that shocked.

"WHAT?! Guys, Elesa knows that I'm not good enough for Angel's Harmony, right?"

"Nonsense!" May snorted. "You're really good! Just accept the fact!"

"Yeah, and we'd love to have you in our band!" Dawn added.

"And you do know that Blue is a member of the Heartbreakers, right?" Leaf added slyly. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"And why would I care? That guy is a complete jerk and pervert," she scoffed.

"Anyway, we have to go record a new album, and then we can come back," Misty continued. "After all, we already have everything written and ready to go, so why not?"

"Misty's right. Let's go," Dawn said.

* * *

"There you are!" Elesa called to them. Elesa was their manager. She was also a model- a very famous one as well. "Are you Jamie LaRousse?"

"Yes, but please call me Jamie Hayden," Jamie said politely.

"Are you related to Drew LaRousse?"

"Yes, I'm his sister. And he also prefers to be called Drew Hayden." Elesa nodded.

"Well, you five come in and we'll be ready in a few moments."

"You do know that you have to teach me the songs, right?" Jamie asked them. They nodded.

* * *

**Angel's Harmony:**

**Misty: Drums**

**Leaf: Bass**

**May: Lead Guitar**

**Dawn: Lead Singer**

**Jamie: Keyboard**

**"Beautiful" By Christina Aguilera**

_[Spoken]_  
_Dawn: _

_Don't look at me_

_May:_

_Every day is so wonderful_  
_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._  
_Now and then I get insecure_  
_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

_Angel's Harmony:_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say._  
_Words can't bring me down._  
_I am beautiful in every single way._  
_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._  
_So don't you bring me down today._

_May:_

_To all your friends you're delirious,_  
_So consumed in all your doom._  
_Trying hard to fill the emptiness._  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._  
_is that the way it is?_

_Angel's Harmony_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down...oh no_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_  
_So don't you bring me down today..._

_May:_

_No matter what we do_  
_(no matter what we do)_  
_No matter what we say_  
_(no matter what we say)_  
_We're the song inside the tune_  
_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_  
_(and everywhere we go)_  
_The sun will always shine_  
_(the sun will always, always shine)_  
_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no_  
_We are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_May:_

_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh_  
_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

**"Roar" By Katy Perry**

_Misty:_

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Misty:_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_[Chorus]_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_Misty:_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar..._

**"Naturally" By Selena Gomez**

_Dawn:_

_How you choose to express yourself_  
_It's all your own and I can tell_  
_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Jamie smiled. She was almost positive that Dawn was talking about Paul.

_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)_  
_What you do so naturally (turally, turally, turally)_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_[Chorus:]_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Ba-ba-baby_

_Dawn:_

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally_  
_Mmmm, yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time_  
_What you do so naturally_

_Angel's Harmony_

_[Chorus]_

_When we collide sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes_  
_It takes my breath away_

_Dawn:_

_[Chorus]_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

**"Heart Attack" By Demi Lovato**

_Leaf:_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_Yes, you make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Angel's Harmony:_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_Leaf:_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_  
_Make me so nervous_  
_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Angel's Harmony:_

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

_Leaf:_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
_So scared I take off and i run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow,_  
_But I cover up_  
_Won't let it show,_  
_So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

**"A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri**

_Jamie:_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Jamie:_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_Angel's Harmony:_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Jamie:_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

* * *

"Alright, good job, everyone!" Elesa told the band cheerfully. "You guys were great! So, I saw that most of your songs were about someone you love, except May's and Misty's. So... who do you like?" Elesa said slyly. Dawn, Leaf, and Jamie stared at their feet.

"No one," they all mumbled at the same time. Elesa laughed.

"Alright, alright. Good night, girls. See you when the summer's over, all right?" They all nodded and walked out the Misty's car.

* * *

"GAAAH! Where the fuck are they?" Drew exclaimed angrily. The girls' clothes were in their closets, and all of their belongings were still in place. The only things missing were Misty's car, which she somehow managed to tow up here, their instruments, and their song sheets.

"They probably are performing at a concert somewhere," Gary said, although he was quite concerned. Just then, the door burst open to reveal a red-head, three brunettes, and a bluenette.

"Hello," they said monotonously.

"Hope you all had some _fun _with your whores," Misty muttered as the five went up the stairs to their rooms, leaving the five boys shocked and confused.

* * *

"Jamie."

"Can't you see that I'm busy, you man-whore?!" The fifteen year old chucked a pillow at her roommate. "I'm reading a book. Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me why you guys are so upset."

"It's none of your business. Go hang out with your bitch."

"We're not together."

"Like you even care that you two aren't dating."

"Oh my Arceus annoying woman, just stop being so stubborn." Blue chucked the pillow back at her, which Jamie easily dodged.

"Nice try, weakling."

"Who are you calling weak?"

"Shut up already. Why do you even care about me?"

"I'm not weak."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Jamie pointed to two twenty pound dumbbells on her desk Blue lifted both after some strain. "Ha. Weak."

"Like you can do better."

"You bet I can." She lifted the two with ease, as if she was lifted feathers.

"What the fuck?!"

"Deal with it, bitch."

"Grr... I bet I can throw that javelin farther than you."

"You're on." The rest of the night was a night of competition for those two.

* * *

"January, what's wrong?" Drew asked the brunette.

"None of your business," she snapped. "And since when did you care about me? And the name's May."

"Seriously, March. Tell me what's wrong," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"You do know that's annoying, right? And it's M-A-Y."

"Sorry, it's not my fault your name is a month. I always get mixed up," Drew said sarcastically.

"At least my name isn't the past tense of draw!"

"Is that the best you can come up with, July?"

"Ugh! Shut up, Grasshead!"

They began to argue about whose stupid nicknames were better. Typical.

* * *

"Mist?" Ash asked the sleeping red-head. She didn't answer. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Stop, Ash," Misty mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"I know you're not tired."

"You don't act very dense all the time, do you?" Misty asked, sitting up and facing the black-haired boy.

"Seriously, everyone has been telling me that lately Mist," he replied.

"Yeah. So I was wondering, who was that girl?"

"Oh, Ariana? Eh, she's okay I guess," Ash shrugged.

"Do you _like like _her?" Misty asked.

"Um... no. She's kind of mean," Ash admitted Misty smirked to herself as she laid down again.

_**Score for today: Misty- 1 Ariana- 0**_

* * *

"Troublesome..."

"WHAT?! JUST SHUT UP, PLUMHEAD!" Dawn punched him in the arm and got into bed, turning away.

"Dammit..." Paul muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Leafy?"

"Don't call me that, Gary."

"But Leafy, what's wrong with being called Leafy?"

"Arceus's underpants, you just said two sentences without flirting with me!" Leaf gave a fake gasp. "Now good night, don't talk to me."

"But why are you and the other girls so upset?"

"None of your business."

"..."

* * *

**Okay! Looks like a happy (or kind of happy) May and Drew, Ash and Misty, and Jamie and Blue! But it looks like Leaf and Gary, and Dawn and Paul need to mend a few seams... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Jamie**


	5. Chapter 5: Some Moments To Remember

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors.

Bugsy: Jamie doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, only her OC Jamie and the plot line.

Me: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

**Blue: 15, freshman**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Jamie clicked her PokeGear off, her face as white as a sheet. "Arceus, why..."

"What's wrong with you? You look like a ghost," he remarked.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Leave me alone. I have other things to worry about." She flopped backwards onto the bed. Just then, the door burst open.

"Jamie- WHA?! DID _THAT _DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!" Drew roared when he saw Jamie crying on the bed. Blue took a step back.

"He didn't do anything, Drew," Jamie said quietly. "But I have a feeling we may have a stalker."

"It's that stupid Hilbert again, isn't it?!" Drew growled, slamming his fist on the wooden desk. Blue tried to escape, knowing this was private, but Drew said, "You. Stay here."

* * *

**Blue**

''I didn't do anything to her! I promise!" I protested.

_***Flashback in Third Person's POV***_

_**A spiky-haired boy and a brown-haired girl sat under a tree, arguing. They looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. "STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?!" the girl yelled.**_

_**"AND WHAT DID I DO?!" the boy retorted.**_

_**"YOU FUCKED ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" she shouted. "AND IT IS A BIG DEAL, DON'T ASK!"**_

_**"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT I DO?!"**_

_**"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, YOU IDIOT! THE BEST FRIEND! OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! SO DON'T GO AROUND FUCKING PEOPLE!"**_

_**"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?!" The girl's red eyes blazed with anger.**_

_**"YOU KNOW WHAT?! DON'T LISTEN TO ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE!" She stormed off, leaving the boy shocked and angry.**_

* * *

_**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" A black-haired boy yelled. "TELL ME! WHAT?!"**_

_**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" The spiky-haired male retorted. "HONEST!"**_

_**"So you didn't screw her like you did to that other girl?" the raven-haired boy's voice softened.**_

_**"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! I PROMISE!"**_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

I opened my eyes drowsily. The girl looked really familiar, almost like Jamie... but Jamie didn't have red eyes. They were hazel. I looked at the clock. It was 11 PM. I had to go to sleep.

I went into the bathroom to get ready, and saw Jamie standing over a mirror. "Jamie?" I asked, startling her. She jumped, and when she locked eyes with me, they were... bright red...

"Oh shit!" she cursed. She looked down again, and when she looked up, her eyes were hazel. "What do you want?" Something was weird... Jamie could've been that girl in the flashback... but she said we didn't know each other. Right?

"Jamie? Are you sure we didn't know each other in the past?" I swear she hesitated right there.

"Yes, Blue. I'm sure." I didn't believe her anymore. But who was she? I'm not sure if I can trust what she says about her past now...

* * *

**Jamie**

He was on to me... he might remember me... this is bad... what if he remembers everything and gets mad at me for not telling him the truth? He already knows that I really have red eyes... just like my brother...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A certain raven-haired boy and a red-head girl were sitting out on the patio- alone. _Is he finally going to- no of course not. He's too dense for that._

"H-hey, Mist?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" Misty answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Ash blurted. It was silent.

"Yes," Misty said. His eyes widened in shock.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"Yes." Misty's voice was barely a whisper. They sat in silence. Remember, this isn't a movie. Don't expect them to kiss and go all lovey-dovey.

"Um... cool, Mist." The raven-haired boy awkwardly left, while Misty sat alone, secretly screaming in her head in excitement. The one she loved had finally asked her out.

* * *

Jamie sat on her and Blue's bed, staring at an old photo album, tears streaming down her face. _Why can't it be the way it used to be? Either before my parents disappeared and Blue had amnesia or before my stepfather started abusing me and Drew?_

"Is something wrong?" Blue asked, coming into the room. Jamie jumped and shoved the photo album into her drawer.

"N-no, everything's okay," she said a bit too quickly. Blue sent her a weird look.

"Um, okay then," he said, making a mental note to check out that photo album when Jamie was out of the room.

"So... yeah... bye, I'm gonna go hang out with Leaf," she said, awkwardly leaving the room. Blue practically flew across the room to the drawer and pulled out the photo album.

He flipped through the pages and saw Jamie with an older boy, one with red eyes. They looked so happy.. although Jamie was a brunette, and the boy was black haired, there was no mistaking that they were related due to their bright red eyes.

He froze when he saw another picture. A young boy with spiky brown hair was sitting with Jamie, laughing. They looked about eleven. _It can't be..._

But when he looked at the caption of the picture, it said, _Jamie and Blue, 2010._

His suspicions had been correct.

Jamie had been lying.

They had knew each other before.

But why did she want to keep it a secret?

* * *

**Leaf**

"Gary, do you know why your brother has been acting weird lately?" Jamie asked my roommate.

"I have a feeling that he's starting to remember," he replied. Jamie instantly paled.

"Come on, Jamie! You still love him, don't you? So don't you want him to remember you?" I asked. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I do," she said quietly. "But he doesn't love me. Why me of all people? I'm not a slut- I've never even thought about doing any of that stuff ever in my life. I'm not pretty- I'm only average. And I don't wear revealing clothing- just athletic wear. Is that supposed to make him like me?" she asked incredulously.

"Jamie, you know he loves you for who you are," Gary said as if it was obvious.

"He doesn't love me," she protested. "He barely knows me. He doesn't know that we used to be close in the past. So why hope?"

"Jamie, stop. You know he loves you. You can't change that," I added.

"Huh. Yeah right. By the way, Gary, when are you going to ask Leaf out?" she asked. I flushed.

"What?" I asked, flustered.

"Uh... Jamie, um... when did you get that idea?" he asked, although his tone was unconvincing. Jamie just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I know you like her. So I'm just going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Bye~" She left the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Um, Gary...?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about. That girl is loopy," he answered a little too quickly.

"Well um... okay then," I said, letting the subject drop for now. Just for now.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Elesa invited us to a party in Pastoria today," May announced as the ten teens ate their dinner.

"A party? For what?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, the works. Club party. Dancing. But we don't drink, so..." Jamie froze.

"_That _kind of party? Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Of course you do, silly! But not a formal one, relax," Dawn said as if it was obvious. Jamie groaned.

"Ugh. I HATE dresses," she mumbled.

"Same here," Misty said in a grouchy tone. Leaf decided to change the subject.

"So I heard you and Ash were going out, Misty," Leaf remarked. She and Ash blushed darker than Misty's hair.

"So you finally got the guts to ask her out, Ashy-Boy? About time," Gary snorted.

"When are YOU going to get the guts to ask Leaf out?" Jamie blurted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gary said in a voice of deadly calm.

"So, this party we're going to, are we going or not?" Drew said, changing the subject quickly.

"Of course! It'll be so much fun!" May said, eyes shining in excitement. Jamie and Misty groaned, Leaf and the boys shrugged, and Dawn and May were jumping in excitement.

"Well, fine, we'll go," Jamie and Misty grumbled at the exact same time.

* * *

"Blue? Is there something wrong?" Dawn asked the spiky-haired brunet.

"Jamie lied," he said quietly. "She said we didn't know each other before this. But we did. I don't know why, either. And... I'm starting to remember some things..."

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"I remembered that I liked her, but she would never like me in a million years. She thinks I'm a jerk," he said. Dawn almost snorted. Almost.

"You do know that Jamie likes you, right?" she asked. Now it was Blue's turn to almost snort.

"No way." With that, he left, leaving the bluenette thinking about how she could get those two together.

* * *

"UGH! Dawn, I look like a total slut!" Jamie complained. She was wearing a short sparkly red dress that showed a bit too much for Jamie's taste. A sparkly silver barrette was in her long dark hair. "Can I please wear something else?!"

"She's right, Dawn, that doesn't seem to suit her," Leaf remarked.

"Nonsense, Jamie, you look great!" And she did. But it was just not Jamie. Not at all.

"Dawn! I need something less _revealing,_" Jamie hissed at the bluenette.

"I agree. That's not her style," May added.

"And she's a tomboy. She'll hate you if you make her wear this slutty thing in front of Blue and a bunch of perverts," Misty said. Jamie face-palmed.

"Exactly! Earlier, I heard Blue saying that he wanted to rape me!" she said. "Now please, let me change!" Dawn sighed and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

And finally, the girls were ready. Each one of them look great, and they were all excited- except for Jamie and Misty, of course, who practically had storm clouds over their heads because they were wearing dresses.

Dawn was wearing a strapless pale pink dress with a white belt and white heels. For eye makeup, she had pink eyeshadow and mascara. Red lipstick added to her look.

For Leaf, she was wearing a mint green dress WITH straps and a brown leather belt. White flats adorned her feet, with pale green eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

May had on a dress similar to the one Jamie had tried on, only it was strapless and had a thin silver chain around her waist. Silver flats were on her feet, with red lipstick like Dawn's and mascara.

Misty wore a cerulean dress that fell past her mid-thighs, with straps, much to Misty's delight. A gold chain was around her waist and to her joy, she only had to wear some lipstick. Gold wedges were on her feet.

Jamie was one unhappy girl. She was dressed in a strapless dress, which Dawn and May had forced her to wear. It was pale yellow and fell past her mid-thighs, with a swirly skirt. She had no makeup on. May and Dawn did not feel obliged to put any on her- she looked fine without it. Black heels adorned her feet.

Jamie hated what she was wearing. She walked okay in heels, but she hated feeling like a girly-girl.

Misty felt the exact same way. The two exchanged exasperated looks as they went downstairs to meet the boys. Jamie hid behind May, not wanting to show herself.

"Oh, damn, oh damn, oh damn," she whispered quietly.

Meanwhile, Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul were drooling slightly, while Blue just looked bored. Dawn noticed this and went behind May, grabbing Jamie and pushing her forward. Blue looked up and his jaw dropped. Jamie and Misty had the urge to run out, but Dawn had an eye on them.

"Well, are we going to get going or what?" Jamie asked irritably, not noticing that Blue was looking at her.

_She actually looks like a girl for once... _he thought. _And in a strapless dress-!_

_I think I'm gonna faint... Leaf... is in a dress... _Gary thought.

_Wow... Misty looks pretty..._ Was all Ash thought.

_Oh damn... Troublesome actually looks decent for once? _Paul thought.

_May... okay, my mind has been officially blown..._ Drew thought.

Jamie cleared her throat loudly. "Hello? Earth to the Heartbreakers," she said. They came out of their trance in a daze.

"Uh huh... yeah, let's go..." Drew said still dazed.

* * *

Jamie stood alone in the corner of the room, girls occasionally drifting over to ask for her autograph, and once in a while, a pervert would come and try to stare down her dress, earning a good punch from the brunette. She sighed and pulled out her PokeGear. This was boring to her.

"Jamie?" A voice said quietly. She looked up to see Blue.

"Hi, you," she said. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" She didn't answer at first. "Please?"

"Alright," she said reluctantly. The two went outside, where their voices could be heard over the blaring music. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I need to know why you lied to me about not knowing me in the past."

"I wasn't lying."

"I saw that picture in your photo album." Her eyes widened.

"What?! You looked in there?! You nosy little creep!" she said, slapping him. He didn't flinch.

"I deserve to know why you weren't being honest."

"You'll find out soon enough I-I promise," she said, turning away and going back into the club. Blue merely stared after the girl.

* * *

"No, I don't feel like performing tonight," Leaf grumbled for the umpteenth time. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hi, Gary."

"I love you, Leaf," he said, a silly grin on his face. She face-palmed. Oh no. He was drunk.

"Gary, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," Leaf said.

"No, really. I've loved you since I met you back in first grade," he said, silly grin not dropping from his face.

"Sure..." Leaf said, backing away slowly. She looked around wildly for someone she knew, but Misty was dancing with Ash, May and Drew were arguing, Dawn and Paul were giving each other the cold shoulder, and Jamie and Blue were no where to be seen. She didn't want to disturb anyone. Uh oh.

"Leaf Green, I am not kidding," he said. Leaf wanted to believe him, she really did, but she couldn't- not when he's drunk like this.

"You're drunk," Leaf repeated. "I promise you, you'll go back to being all flirty and _Gary _tomorrow." Gary looked confused, and Leaf made a run for it.

* * *

"For the last time, grass head, my name is MAY!" May screeched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, August," Drew snorted.

"Stop it! It's M-A-Y! Is it really that hard to remember?!"

"No, not at all, November."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" May looked really frustrated now. A few feet away, Elesa was looking at them fondly. _Ah, young love._

* * *

Dawn and Paul were standing next to each other, not wanting to look at the other. Girls were staring at Paul hungrily, as if he was the most valuable thing in the world. Some boys were staring at Dawn in awe. But the pair paid no attention their admirers or to each other.

"Hi," a brave and maybe slightly foolish girl said to Paul. "My name's Lily. Nice to meet you." She gave a shrill giggle which made Dawn and Paul roll their eyes in perfect unison.

"Tch," Paul grunted. "Leave me alone. Beat it." "Lily" gave a surprised gasp while Dawn smirked to herself.

Later, a guy got the guts to strike up a conversation with Dawn, and the whole time, no one noticed Paul's onyx eyes flicking toward the two in jealousy once in a while.

* * *

Misty and Ash were having a great time- until a certain girl named Ariana and her slutty friends came into the club. Misty's cerulean orbs flicked toward them, her grip tightening slightly on Ash's shoulders. Ariana gave a fake laugh as she walked over to the couple.

"Hi, Ash, I didn't expect to see you here," she said, glaring daggers at Misty.

"Hello, Ariana," Ash said rather stiffly.

"So, I was wondering, do you wanna like, hang out sometime?" Misty smirked. She obviously didn't know that she and Ash were going out.

"Umm... I'm sorry, but no," Ash said, looking at Misty. Ariana gave a fake smile.

"Oh, I see, so you guys are dating! _Congratulations_," she sneered slightly at Misty. "Well, I have to go now. Bye, Ash!" Ariana left as if Misty was invisible.

"What a jealous whore," Misty growled, which made Ash laugh.

* * *

"Oh no, s_he's _here," Jamie muttered as she spotted Isabelle across the room. "Ugh, whatever. I better go ask Drew for the car keys so I go get my change of clothes and maybe walk home." She started toward Drew and May when someone flipped her to the ground. The brunette easily reversed the position. "What the hell?!" She yelled in the face of the blonde.

"You stole my Blue, you whore," Isabelle hissed from the floor.

"Steal your Blue? I haven't touched him. You can have him for all I care. We barely know each other," Jamie snorted, although the words hurt her in the heart...

"Trust me, I know you want him! But he's _mine,_" Isabelle growled.

"And like I care," Jamie replied calmly. "And if I'm not mistaken, he broke up with you."

"It was a joke! I know it!" Jamie didn't want to argue more- it was a waste of time. She walked away and found her brother, got the car keys, changed, gave the keys back, and was about to leave when someone crashed into her, sending her to the ground. Hazel met red.

"Jamie?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Red?" Jamie asked. It was silent. The whole club was staring at them. Before anyone knew it, brother and sister were squeezing the life out of each other. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same." His voice was low and husky, as if he hadn't been talking for a long time. Jamie frowned at her brother.

"How long were you up on that mountain?" she asked. The two didn't notice that everyone was staring at them. They wouldn't care, either.

"A couple of years," Red admitted. "But I came down, thanks to Green and Yellow."

"I... why did you leave? I was only thirteen and you went off to Mt. Silver and you left me all alone!" Jamie suddenly became angry.

"I'm sorry... I was stupid, okay? It was because well... I thought I completed the Pokedex, and when I found out that I still had a long way, I threw a fit and left to be alone..." Jamie calmed down.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Oh, and by the way, you should met my adopted brother!" Everyone watched the brunette pull her brother away and the people resumed their usual chatter, no longer interested. Only now they were gossiping about Red and his "long lost sister" being the keyboardist of the famous Angel's Harmony.

Jamie grabbed Drew's arm and introduced her two brothers (Wow that sounds weird). "Red, meet Drew. Drew, meet Red." They shook hands. Red then noticed Blue looking at them.

"Hey, Jamie, isn't that the guy you used to hang out with before well um... you know," he said.

"Yes," she whispered, after making sure Blue wasn't going to hear. "But he doesn't remember me. And he's starting to suspect we knew each other in the past. But I'm trying to convince him that it's not true." Red gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about? You do know that you liked him, right?" Jamie shushed Red quickly.

"Shut up! You're so loud!" she hissed. Jamie didn't notice that her friends, except Blue, all heard. They all smirked to themselves.

"Heh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, I want to tell you... um, I'm kind of engaged..." Jamie jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Say what?!" she blurted. "You're... engaged?! To who?" Red showed her to a short blonde girl, and Jamie had to admit she looked kind and that she was very pretty.

"Jamie, meet Yellow. Um, my _fiancee_..." Red said uncomfortably. Jamie laughed.

"It's okay, Red! I'm not going to punch the living daylights out of her like I did to Diana! Oh, I remember her... such a bitch..." Jamie rambled on and on about how much she hated Red's first girlfriend as Red and Yellow chuckled.

"Looks like she approves of you," Red remarked, slipping his hand into Yellow's. Yellow blushed as Jamie kept on ranting about Diana.

"Oh!" Jamie realized she was in casual attire. "Yeah, I'm sorry. See you guys later! I gotta go home now! And I can't believe I saw you!" Jamie gave her brother another bone-crushing hug. "And I hope you treat Yellow right. Because if you don't I'll be after you." As she left the club, Red and Yellow were laughing their butts off.

* * *

_Why was Gary still chasing me? The drunk effect should've worn off by now. But why is he still trying to talk to me? _Leaf thought. The spiky-haired boy was indeed trying to talk to Leaf, but she shut him out.

"Leaf, I'm not drunk anymore, I promise! But I was telling the truth! I love you..." _Oh no, never mind, he's still drunk. I can't believe anything he says._

"Gary, you're still drunk! You need some rest, stop wasting your energy on me! Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" Leaf borrowed the car keys from Drew and dragged a sleeping Gary to the car, where Blue already sat. Leaf and the two Oak brothers stayed there for the rest of the night until the others came out.

* * *

Drew and May were now talking, their earlier argument forgotten. They seemed to have had their moods lifted after meeting Red.

Everyone in the crowd was whispering about how they're together. But of course, they didn't notice. Then, one brave boy decided to test out their suspicions.

"Hey there, beautiful," the boy said to May, holding out his hand as a slow song came on. "Care to dance?"

"Sorry, she's taken," Drew blurted when he saw the uncomfortable look on the sapphire-eyed brunette's face. He felt sorry for her, so he helped out just this one time.

The boy walked away and began to tell everyone what just happened...

"Drew, we're not together, why did you tell him that?" May asked, confused.

"I... I mean, you didn't look too comfortable and I didn't think you wanted to dance with him, so... I just helped you out..." he said awkwardly. The brunette blinked.

"Oh... well um... thanks," she said.

* * *

Dawn watched in jealousy as that Becca girl or whatever, was trying to flirt with Paul. She had managed to get away from all the fans and was enjoying a soda in the corner, away from the others.

"Can you stop talking to me?" Paul grunted. Becca ignored him.

"So, I'm free tomorrow, do you want to hang out?" she asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Go away," Paul grunted with more force this time.

"Stop playing so hard to get!" Becca said, trying to make out with him. Paul pushed her away and stormed off to wait in the car with Leaf, Blue, and Gary.

* * *

Misty and Ash were talking and laughing while Ariana stared at them in jealousy. Misty noticed this, and just to be evil, kissed Ash in the middle of the dance floor.

Ariana started towards them while Misty said,

"Oh, look at the time. Let's go now, Ash." And the red-head dragged her boyfriend out to the car, escaping Ariana. Smart, Misty. Very smart. Dawn saw them leaving and followed them out.

* * *

The nine teens arrived back at the house. Drew instantly went up to check on his sister. Drew Hayden, protective of his sister as always. He threw open the door.

"Hey," Jamie said casually.

"What's up?"

"Eh. Nothing. Just blocked Hilbert from calling me, texting me, contacting me on PokeBook, Twitter, Tumblr, the works." She stood up. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing. As usual. Just wanted to check on ya. Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey Grasshead," May said as Drew entered the room.

"Hello, January."

"It's May."

"June."

"May."

"August."

"IT'S MAY, YOU FREAKIN' PALM TREE!" May shrieked, losing her cool.

"Sorry, November."

"Asshole!"

"February."

"Plant-hair!"

"April."

"Grr..." The thing that pissed May off the most was the fact that Drew was completely calm while her face was as red as a Voltorb's top half.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry this chapter was sucky... But I threw in a little Contestshipping, don't hate me!

-Jamie


	6. Chapter 6: A Peaceful Morning Disturbed

Me: Random Pokemon character, please do the honors.

Cynthia: Jamie doesn't own Pokemon or the characters, only her OC Jamie and the plot line.

Me: Thank you! BTW, I took out the whole 'Drew and Jamie's father is evil' thing because it was giving me MAJOR writer's block... also, you may notice a few changes in previous chapters, re-read themif you want to understand some bits in this chapter. Okay, here is the next chapter after almost two months! Sorry, for the long wait, guys :( Also, a lot of the characters will be OOC here, especially Gary, Ash, Drew, Paul, Blue, and Leaf. So basically all the guys and Leaf. Heh, sorry for being a bad author.

* * *

**Ash: 17, junior**

**Gary: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Drew: 17, junior**

**Paul: (just turned) 18, junior**

**Misty: 17, junior**

**Leaf: (almost) 18, junior**

**May: 17, junior**

**Dawn: (almost) 18, junior**

**Jamie: (just turned) 15, freshman**

**Blue: 15, freshman**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The next morning was a calm one for the ten teens staying at 5728 Ocean Drive. Or, calm at least until the bitches showed up.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang, right in the middle of breakfast. The teens froze.

"Should I go answer it?" Dawn finally asked.

"I guess..." Drew said, although he looked paranoid. What if it was Hilbert? Jamie was looking paler than usual, and no one but Drew noticed that.

"Mkay then..." Dawn stood from her seat at the table and walked to the door, opening it. And there stood the five bitches the teens hated.

"Hey. Gary," Marilyn said, winking at Gary.

"Hi, Marilyn," Gary replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. For once, Gary didn't want to flirt with someone... well, someone else other than Leaf, of course.

"Hi, Drew!" Laura said, instantly pushing past Dawn to get to the said green-haired boy.

"Uh... hi, I guess," Drew said in monotone.

"Hi Paulie!" Becca called.

"Tch," Paul grunted in reply, continuing to eat his pancakes.

"Hey, Blue," Isabelle purred, and being the vulture she was, pretty much swooped onto him. Blue's face became an unreadable mask as he pushed her away.

Ariana, on the other hand, stood uncomfortably, knowing she had already lost Ash to Misty. They were already dating.

"Ha. She got what she deserved, that bitch," Misty muttered, rewarding herself with a huge bite of scrambled eggs. No one heard what she said except May, who choked back a laugh.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Leaf asked coldly, not taking her glare off Marilyn, who was trying to flirt with Gary.

"Well, excuse me, but this guy right here is my boyfriend!" Isabelle said, pointing to Blue, who sent her the dirtiest look anyone can imagine. Every person in the room flinched at the hatred in the look Blue was giving Isabelle.

"I broke up with you," he said harshly. No one had ever seen him so mad.

"It was a joke! Can't we just make-up. make-out?" she whined. Dawn silently gagged from behind her. Everyone saw this except Isabelle and her friends, and they all smirked in amusement. Except Paul, of course. He still had a poker face on.

"Can't you just leave him alone? Can't you see that you're just wasting our time?" Jamie blurted, her revealed red eyes sending daggers at Isabelle. Isabelle returned the glare.

"And you," she began menacingly. "Just because you're famous, you think you're all that. I warned you not to go near him. But what did you do? Steal him away from me!" she screeched loudly. Jamie rolled her eyes, unaffected by Isabelle's tone.

"I never laid a finger on him. I'm pretty sure I told you that yesterday. Oh, right, I forgot, you have serious short term memory problems," Jamie retorted sarcastically. Even Blue had to choke back a laugh at that remark.

"Well, if that's all you wanted from us, why don't you leave?" Ash interrupted, speaking up for the first time this morning. He had been too busy stuffing his face with pancakes. Everyone was shocked. No one had ever heard Ash speak so harshly. Isabelle's glossed lips curled into a sneer.

"Not until my boyfriend takes me back. Meanwhile, why don't the rest of you enjoy your day." It wasn't a suggestion. Two bodyguards in black grabbed both Jamie and Blue roughly and dragged them outside.

Jamie and Blue's protests could probably be heard a mile away.

"Ta ta for now," Isabelle fluttered her fingers, sauntering after her bodyguards and the protesting teens. Unconsciously, Gary asked Marilyn if she wanted to go up to his room. Of course, he forgot that it was also Leaf's room.

"Hell no! No way am I going to let you guys make out in there!" Leaf scowled.

"Relax, Leafy, we're just gonna hang out like friends..." Gary said absentmindedly, not really thinking about what he was saying. Leaf huffed angrily but let the topic drop anyway. Gary honestly just wanted to get Leaf out of his head. And the way to do that for him was to spend time with another girl.

"Let's go, Ash," Misty said harshly, just as Ash was starting on his seventh stack of pancakes.

"But Misty!" Ash complained as his girlfriend dragged him outside and into the woods for an unplanned hike.

"Drew... blah blah blah blah blah... Drew... blah blah blah blah blah..." Laura rambled, trying to flirt with Drew, not noticing that he and May were in the middle of a deep conversation and not noticing her at all...

Dawn and Paul had disappeared outside as well, although Becca was stealthily tailing them,

Ariana, however, had chased after Misty and Ash, hoping that she could somehow sabotage their relationship. What we know from this is that the twelve teens' calm morning had been ruined.

* * *

In Gary's room, let's just say that his playboy habits had gotten the best if him, and now he and Marilyn were making out on the bed. Somehow, he just wasn't controlling his actions consciously.

Well, when he finally stopped zoning out, he realized what he was doing and pushed Marilyn away. "What the hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Marilyn frowned, trying to get close to him again.

"Stay away from me," Gary growled. "Get... get out!"

"But Gary-"

"OUT!" Everyone was ticked off by what had happened earlier. Everyone's tempers were flaring every few seconds.

"Gary?" A new voice cut in. "What the-" SMACK! A resounding slap was heard across the room. "Ow, you whore!"

"That's what you deserve, you bitch!" Marilyn screeched as she stormed out of the room. Gary bolted upright.

"Leaf? You... you okay...?" Gary blurted.

"Hi, douchebag," Leaf said with a faint smile. "You're lucky I was here to save you from the old cow. I heard you yelling at her." _Wait... why isn't she acting like she hates me? _Gary wondered._  
_

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is my room too, y'know," Leaf responded, sitting down at the desk.

"Uh... well... uh... yeah..." Gary rambled stupidly, losing all the charm he had picked up over the years.

"Um... Gary... are you okay...?" Leaf asked nervously. Gary jumped.

"Haha... yeah... yeah. I'm fine..." he replied awkwardly, not wanting to talk to her anymore. _Dammit! She's ruining me! Why can't I say anything that doesn't make me sound like an idiot in front of her? _

"So, you and Marilyn boyfriend and girlfriend? Was that just a one-time fight thing?" Leaf couldn't help but ask. Gary shivered.

"Hell no. I don't ever want to hit on someone like her eve again." Leaf frowned.

"But don't you hit on like, every girl you see?"

"Well yeah, but I like this girl, and..." Gary stopped himself.

"Oh... well that's cool."

"I... I guess it is." _If only you knew that girl is you..._

* * *

Ash and Misty, meanwhile, were on a walk in the woods- holding hands, of course. Many whispers sounded around them from passing hikers, about how they were two famous musicians from two rival bands. Not that they gave them a shit.

"So, Misty, why are we out here again?" Ash asked absentmindedly. Misty face-palmed.

"We're here to get the fuck out of all that tension and drama, duh! Were you even paying attention to what happened back there?!" Ash blinked.

"Uh... no. Sorry, Mist." Misty sweat-dropped and wished she had her mallet on her right now.

"Well, Jamie and Blue must be in trouble. Isabelle had her bodyguards take them away. Gary must be making out with a random girl right now. Leaf must be mad. May and Drew were having this serious conversation that sounded all private and such. Dawn and Paul are gone, so we don't have the polar opposites to even things you catch my drift now?"

"Heh, yeah. Yeah I do. I guess it was smart to leave," Ash replied, scratching his head sheepishly. Misty sighed.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. But that's why you love me."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"Okay fine, you got me. Why do you have to know so much about me?"

"Well, we did go on our Pokemon journey together for two years," Ash pointed out.

"I know, Ash. But I didn't think you were smart enough to notice anything except how many gym badges and Pokemon and what-not you had."

"I'm not as stupid as you think, ya know."

"That's why I love you." Misty smiled.

"Ehe..." Ash laughed awkwardly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Misty questioned her boyfriend, dusting her jean shorts off.

"Can we go to town and get something to eat?" Ash blurted. What Misty would give to have her mallet right now.

"You just had breakfast!" Misty complained.

"But I'm huuungryyy," Ash whined. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, let's go," she grumbled. As the two started towards town, which was about a mile away, Ash said,

"Thanks Mist! Love you!" And with that, Ash kissed her cheek and took off running. "Race ya!" Misty couldn't help but let a silly grin slip onto her face as she raced after Ash.

"You're on!"

From behind a tree, Ariana stepped out. "Why are they such a perfect couple?" she muttered. "How am I supposed to make them break up?"

* * *

"May," Drew said, nodding towards Laura, who pretended to not be listening to their conversation. The pair stood up and walked up the stairs to their room. The door slammed shut.

"I still can't believe what just happened," May said quietly. "It seems like this whole vacation is falling apart."

"Jamie's past has definitely made this vacation less enjoyable than it could've been," Drew admitted.

"But, it's not her fault. Don't get mad at your sister when she's done nothing," May pointed out.

"That's not what I was doing, March," Drew replied coolly, flicking his fringe.

"Shut up, Fringeface!" May retorted.

"July, I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Drew replied.

"Grasshead, why are you so rude to me?!" May whined.

"January!"

"It's MAY!"

"February!"

"MAY!"

"March."

"IT'S MAY YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD!"

"April, I'm sorry."

"M-A-Y!"

"June, stop being so short-tempered."

"PALM TREE, JUST CALL ME MAY AND I'LL STOP SCREAMING AT YOU!"

"July."

"..."

"August."

"Ugh..."

"September."

""..."

"October."

"..."

"November."

"..."

"December."

"..."

"Aww, come on, I guessed all the months, shouldn't I have gotten your name by now?"

"Stop playing dumb!"

"Oh, I know, I forgot a month! It's... May. Is your name May?" Drew smirked and flicked his hair as May turned purple with rage.

"YES! NOW CALL ME THAT, PALM TREE!" May screeched.

"Okay then... July."

"..."

"May." May's eyes widened. Had he really just called her by her real name?

"Yeah?"

"...I'm kinda tired of our fights." May's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. Fighting was the way she and Drew communicated. If they didn't fight... well, then, they would never talk.

"You... you are?"

"Yeah. They're kinda a waste of time."

"I guess you're right." May admitted. There was a comfortable silence. "Just... just call me May, please?"

"Sure, November."

* * *

Dawn dragged Paul along, not knowing and not caring where she was going. "Where the heck are you kidnapping me this time, Troublesome?" Paul grumbled.

"Shut up, Plumhead!" Dawn snapped. "You know you wanted to get out of there, and I wanted to get out too, so, I put two and two together and decided to take you with me when I left."

"Oh, didn't know you knew how to do math," Paul muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Dawn caught and immediately let go of his hand.

"What was that?"

"Jeez, Troublesome, if you had ears, maybe you would know what I said," Paul replied monotonously.

"Really, Plumhead?"

"Is that a challenge, Troublesome?" Dawn glared at Paul while Paul looked at her calmly back.

"Here I am, trying to be nice to you, and here you are, trying your best to make my life a living hell!"

"..." Paul chose to stay quiet, which made Dawn even more furious.

"TALK TO ME!" Not many things startle Paul, but Dawn's sudden outburst certainly did,

"Calm down," Paul said in a dangerous tone.

"And why should I?" Dawn retorted hotly.

"Because if you don't, I'll tickle you." Paul smirked victoriously. Dawn internally screamed in frustration. Why did this guy have to be her childhood neighbor? He practically knew all her weaknesses- and what pissed her off. He also used them to his advantage.

"F-fine, I'll calm down, just please... p-please don't t-tickle me..." Dawn muttered.

"Let's just get going, Troublesome. You;re so slow."

"Shut up, Plumhead!"

"No thank you," Paul replied in monotone.

"Ugh! I hate you! You... I... I feel like you just want me to hate you!"

"And who said I wanted you to hate me?" Dawn gasped as Paul suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done earlier." That statement was in monotone, as always. And with that, he kissed her on the lips. (I know, I know, TOTALLY OOC)

* * *

"Why?!" Jamie yelled to the sky as she struggled to break out of the bodyguard's grip. "Why must I always have the worst luck in the world?! WHY?!"

"Calm down!" Blue snapped. "You're just going to make everything worse!"

"Ugh! And you! Sometimes, I feel like I hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Both teens froze. Had Jamie just said... sometimes? "So you only sometimes hate me?"

"What?!" Jamie snapped back to reality. "D-did did I say that?! I didn't mean it! I... I hate you all the t-time!" Blue could tell she was lying.

"How can I trust you when you've been lying to be all this time about whether or not we knew each other?" Jamie was silent.

"Do... do you know what's going to happen to us?" Jamie asked after a while.

"Who knows? Knowing Isabelle, she's probably gonna torture you until you forget about me or something, and then make me get back together with her again."

"You're kidding... right?"

"Yeah."

"You suck, Oak."

"Sorry, Fire," Blue replied sarcastically.

"Bark."

"Flames."

"Color Boy."

"Grasshead's little sister." Jamie sighed, then let out a small laugh.

"You know, we sound like May and Drew."

"I guess we do, don't we?" The laughed quietly. The bodyguards had tied them up on the beach- somehow, they thought they weren't going to escape. Not.

"Let's get out of here," Jamie said. "Can... can you reach into my back pocket for my Pokeball?"

"Hold on..." Jamie flipped onto her stomach as Blue reached for the Pokeball.

"Hurry! I see them coming!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying?" Blue groaned, flopping closer to Jamie. Finally, he grasped the Pokeball and pressed the button. In a flash of light, a Scizor appeared.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw to get us out of these ropes," Jamie commanded. Scizor obeyed and our ropes fell to the ground, useless. "Thanks, Scizor. Be ready to attack at any time."

"Sci! Scizor," Scizor replied, nodding.

"Let's get back to the house. Scizor will protect us," Jamie said.

"I can help with that. Pidgeot!" And for the first time in forever, the two teens were actually working together. For once.

"Aw shit, there's Isabelle," Jamie cursed.

"Blue, honey, I want you to meet my cousin!" Isabelle called.

"She's got someone else to hang out with now? Thank you, Arceus, she's gonna stop bothering me now..." Blue sighed in relief. _And now maybe I can get a chance to ask you out..._

"This is Hilbert!" Both Jamie and Blue froze. Hilbert?

"Is that... is that..."

"Him? Yeah..." Hilbert sent a smirk in Jamie's direction.

"Well, hello there, Jamie."

"Hilbert," Jamie snarled. "What are you doing here?" Jamie couldn't decide whether Hilbert's voice or the couple kissing nearby was more disgusting...

"What? Can I not visit my cousin here?" He asked, motioning to Isabelle. "Anyway... that your new boyfriend?" Hilbert raised an eyebrow at Blue. Before Jamie could say anything, Blue blurted,

"And if I am, what of it?" He slung an arm around the brunette's shoulder. Jamie sent him a shocked look, while he returned the look with one that said, 'If-you-want-to-live-you-better-play-along.' It didn't feel weird. It couldn't, not after spending so much time with each other when they were kids...

"You do realize he has a record?" Hilbert continued calmly.

"I know. Can't be worse than yours, though," Jamie snorted.

"I mean it Jamie. I'm only trying to protect you." Jamie slapped him across the face. Hard.

"No you're not. You only want to get back together. And that's not happening, stalker."

"Same goes for you, Isabelle," Blue spat. "I'm not getting back together with you if that's the last thing I do."

"He might stomp on your heart like that one day too, Jamie!" Hilbert called as Jamie and Blue started to walk away. "I was only trying to help!"

"Fuck him," Jamie muttered under her breath. "Stupid egotistic jerk..."

"I think you just summed the love of your life up in three words, Jamie," came a voice from behind them. There was Dawn and Paul. Both were smirking.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Jamie said nervously. "And... wait, that couple kissing was you guys?!" Both Dawn and Paul were slient.

"Got a problem?" Paul then spoke up. Jamie shook her head and grinned.

"You two were destined to be together! Blah blah blah blah..." Blue, Dawn, and Paul sweat-dropped as Jamie fan-girled at how cute Dawn and Paul were together.

"She's fucking insane," Blue muttered.

"But you love her anyways," Dawn giggled. Blue's face flushed and he quickly shut up. Jamie then finished her fangirling session and smiled up innocently at her friends.

"Should've go back to the house now?"

"Psycho."

"It's not called being a psycho, it's called being FABULOUS!" Jamie yelled.

"Something is wrong with her..." Blue murmured to Dawn, who grinned.

"Anyway, Jamie, stupid, egotistic jerk. Remind you of anyone else? Perhaps someone you love?" Dawn questioned testily.

"Shut up, Dawn," Jamie scowled. She was back to normal.

* * *

Idk why I'm still writing this. The plot is going nowhere and the whole thing is stupid. Heh, just leave a review if you're nice. That's all. Bye.

-Jamie


End file.
